


Causing Leaks

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The (Fifth) Annual Femslash Kink Meme. </p><p>Snow discovers the reason behind the recent discomfort in her chest. Emma discovers her mother is a lot more open minded than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causing Leaks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Snow(or Mary Margaret)/Emma, Lactation kink

'You're the reason I've been lactating?' asked Snow White.

Emma cringed at her mother's disbelief.

'I'm sorry!' she burst out. 'It's just, I keep thinking about how it would have been if the curse hadn't been cast, and you know I have no control over my magic...'

'Oh, Emma, baby, it's okay. I just... I thought Regina was helping you to control it better?'

'Yeah, but she says it takes control over your emotions to control your magic.'

'And it's hard not to think about what it would have been like to be raised by us?'

Emma nodded, but kept her head down as she added so softly that Snow momentarily thought that she was imagining things, 'And what it would have been like to have a mother who would breast feed.'

Snow gaped at this admission, but calmed herself before Emma saw her expression. Emma looked so small now, with her fiddling fingers, her lack of eye contact and shuffling feet.

'God. I'm such a freak. Forget I said anything,' muttered Emma, eyes tearing up.

Snow could only think of one thing that could possibly give her daughter some comfort. She was glad Charming had not been present for their daughter's confession. He probably would have talked her out of her potential solution. She stepped forward and drew Emma in for hug.

'You're not a freak.' said Snow. 'Let's sit down.'

She lead Emma to the couch. Emma was still not looking at Snow, so Snow shifted Emma so that she was lying her back, with her head in Snow's lap. Emma blinked in surprise as Snow looked down at her.

'Who's my beautiful baby?' asked Snow softly.

She wiped a tear from Emma's cheek.

'Don't cry Emma. Are you hungry, darling?'

Emma nearly protested as Snow began to lift up her shirt and her bra, but the gentle caress from her mother's hand silenced her tongue. Snow touched Emma's lips gently, pushing a finger in between. Emma took a chance and sucked on it lightly. Snow hummed in response, before lifting Emma's head closer to her chest and replacing her finger with a nipple.

Once the soft skin of Snow's breast touched Emma's cheek, the blonde could do nothing but begin to suckle. Snow sighed in relief as the pressure in her breast began to subside. She stroked Emma's cheek, up until she realised that Emma had surreptitiously slid a hand under the waistband of her own jeans.

Snow pretended to not have noticed, glad that once again Emma had her eyes closed. Snow stroked Emma's lips and shifted herself, moving Emma to her left breast.

'You're my wonderful baby. I love you so much Emma,' whispered Snow White, glad to be able to give a little something of a childhood to her long lost daughter.


End file.
